


Иначе

by silber_mond



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silber_mond/pseuds/silber_mond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этой реальности Локи нет и никогда не было. И "Мстителей" никто не собирал. Стало ли кому-то от этого хуже и действительно ли Щ.И.Т. остался без команды?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иначе

Совет Безопасности раздражал Фьюри до нервного тика и еще более нервного подергивания несуществующего уже глаза. Толку от Совета было мало, материальной поддержки еще меньше, зато список запросов был больше самолюбия Старка. Очередное их совещание, которое Фьюри ласково обозвал «покойся-с-миром-здравый-смысл», закончилось с разгромным счетом в десять претензий против нуля центов ассигнований. Фьюри, которому позарез хотелось на ком-нибудь сорвать свое раздражение, мысленно обрывал ромашку, выбирая между Наташей и Коулсоном. Не угадал. Позвонила альтистка.

Когда Фьюри только узнал о ней, он первым делом предложил ей место в Щ.И.Т.е. Должность, правда, он так и не придумал, но кодовое имя «альтистка» за Рене на всякий случай мысленно закрепил. Когда же он озвучил свою идею, то впервые за все время получил возможность понаблюдать за смущенным, но в то же время гордым Коулсоном.

— Я побуду внештатником, — с искренней любезностью ответила ему Рене и, улыбнувшись, увела мистера «быть-спокойным-моя-работа» за кулисы.

Любезности в ней по-прежнему не убавилось.

— Докладываю о возможном похищении агента, — сообщила она весело. — Выкупа не требую, условие одно — отсутствие спецназа за дверью.

— Уважаемая террористка, ваше условие принято, — в тон ей отрапортовал Фьюри, по ходу дела радуясь, что выбирать больше не надо. — Можете совершать похищение.

Альтистка знакомо хмыкнула и похвалила его навыки общения с террористами, после чего пожелала удачи и отключилась.

Наташа Фьюри тоже не досталась. Автоответчик на служебном номере бодро напомнил о том, что у нее на сегодня заказан столик и русский генерал, и начальство в ее планы не вписывалось. Зато в них наверняка вписывался Бартон, ровно полчаса назад купивший билет до того города, в котором находилась Наташа. Он умел быстро смываться из любого из своих гнезд, когда дело касалось встреч с ней.

Особенно большую скорость он развил в первую их встречу. Тогда Коулсон, прихватив несколько надежных агентов и цепочку для хищных птиц, рванул за ним и потерпел поражение — Бартона не могли засечь неделю. А потом он вернулся сам, довольный и потрепанный, как сбежавший из дома мартовский кот, и вернулся не один.

Это был форменным предательством в прямом смысле слова, и, возможно, сейчас в Щ.И.Т.е было бы на двух агентов меньше, но Коулсон, снова привычно невозмутимый, вытащил из кармана ту самую цепочку, накинул ее нахмурившемуся и явно собиравшемуся драться за свою находку Бартону на шею, притягивая к себе, и сказал ему на ухо то, что Ястреб так никому до сих пор и не повторил. У Коулсона даже не спрашивали, да Фьюри и не было особо интересно — главным было то, что после этого ранее отличавшийся вольностями в поведении Бартон не нарушил не то что ни единого приказа, а ни одного серьезного правила. Равно как и Наташа, с которой Фьюри неожиданно быстро нашел общий язык.

С тех пор прошел далеко не один год, но только недавно Фьюри узнал, что Бартон сбежал тогда с разрешения самого Коулсона. И рассмеялся.

Со стороны они были похожи на странную семейку. Наташа и Клинт, рано оставшиеся без родителей, тянулись к Коулсону, которым одновременно был для них и другом, и начальником и чем-то вроде отца. Пару раз Фьюри посещала мысль о сожалении о том, что он не настолько вписывался в их дружную компанию, но у него был целый Щ.И.Т., а за эту троицу он просто радовался. И за себя тоже — в них единственных он был уверен на все возможные проценты.

Оставалась Хилл. С ней Фьюри пересекаться пока не хотелось — она придерживалась мнения Совета, а их он за сегодня уже достаточно наслушался. Впрочем, Хилл дошла до него сама. Инициативность, за которую Фьюри обычно ее любил, оказалась очень некстати.

— Где Коулсон? — поинтересовалась она тем самым тоном, по которому сразу было понятно, что ответ она знает.

Фьюри просто пожал плечами, предоставляя ей возможность сказать все, что ей хотелось.

Она и сказала.

За шесть с половиной минут монолога — он методично отсчитывал про себя — Хилл объяснила ему, в какой они глубокой заднице, какой именно директор их туда загнал и чья прекрасная помощница, конечно же, знает надежный способ из этой задницы выбраться.

Для начала влетело Коулсону.

— Зачем мы тратим время на поиски этого Капитана? — возмущалась она. — И не только время, но и деньги. Кому, кроме агента Коулсона, будет от этого прок? ГИДРЫ больше нет, с ее остатками успешно справляются другие агенты, а у Америки с тех пор появились куда более интересные символы. Железный Человек, например.

Фьюри представил себе Старка в костюме Капитана Америки с коллекционных карточек Коулсона. У Капитана Железного Пончика звезда на груди гордо сияла голубым, а на затылке блестело клеймо «Старк Индастриз».

Наташа бы поняла, над чем он так смеется. Хилл Наташей не стать никогда. Она смерила его «я-вас-порицаю» взглядом и продолжила:

— За что мы платим деньги Старку?

«За то, что он здесь не работает на наше счастье», — хотелось ответить Фьюри, но он не стал. Иначе разговор рисковал затянуться в полноценную драму.

— Мы ему не платим, — сообщил Фьюри истинную правду.

Старку они действительно не платили. По-хорошему, это ему стоило платить Щ.И.Т.у за услуги няни, секьюрити и психотерапевта. А еще лучше — и за периодическое внедрение на территории небезызвестного особняка безалкогольной политики.

Со всем этим особенно удачно справлялась все та же троица.

Умевший оставаться гордым айсбергом даже рядом со Старком, Фил до поры до времени стоял в стороне, больше занимаясь напоминаниями Хоукаю и Наташе о том, что убивать Старка нельзя, даже если очень хочется и начальство одобряет.

Без этих напоминаний Бартон, который лишился родителей как раз из-за того, что пьяный отец разбился вместе с матерью на машине, Старка бы точно в какой-то момент просто выкинул бы полетать из окошка. Впрочем, шутки про гнездо и ястреба в подобном инциденте тоже сыграли бы не последнюю роль.

С Наташей у Старка разговоры были самыми короткими. Он по–дурацки шутил про ее работу моделью, она предлагала ему побыть моделью для тренировки, и спустя секунду Старк уже оказывался на полу, Наташа — на нем, Коулсон посмеивался в углу, а Бартон метался между ревностью и хохотом.

Иногда, когда Фьюри смотрел записи с камер особняка, ему казалось, что Старк ведет себя так нарочно. Что бы ни говорили фотографии в прессе и слухи, он был одинок. Роман с Пеппер, конечно, существовал, но она по-прежнему управляла компанией и чисто по-женски тратила на этого их совместного «ребенка» куда больше времени, чем на его папочку. Роуди был занят на службе, Джарвис при всей своей гениальности не мог считаться другом, а больше у Старка никого не было.

Троица же узнала его за проведенное вместе время вдоль и поперек. Шпионка, снайпер и агент широкого профиля как-никак. Фьюри видел, что им интересно всем вместе. Вечеринки перемежались с деловыми встречами, ночной треп за бутылкой пива с той самой политикой. Не раз выходило так, что это не Фьюри отсылал их к Старку, а они сами сообщали, что пора бы объявиться. И ехали уже не к только к объекту, но и к другу. И пускай это был образец непрофессионализма, Фьюри им не мешал.

А вот заставить Хилл не мешать или хотя бы не помогать, когда не просят, было куда сложнее, чем сделать из Старка альтруиста.

— Почему Бартон покинул пост и куда-то собирается вне плана? — ядовито поинтересовалась она на четвертой минуте монолога.

За Бартоном она после выходки с побегом и Наташей следила с особенным усердием и, похоже, мечтала его на чем-нибудь поймать и припереть к стенке.

На самом деле Фьюри, да и не он один, полагал, что одним «припереть» дело бы не закончилось. На Бартона она посматривала с тех самых пор, как Коулсон притащил к ним одетого в модные, вида «только-что-с-помойки» дырявые джинсы парня с сережкой в ухе и луком на плече.

Когда же появилась Наташа, Хилл чуть не охрипла в попытках доказать, что им не нужна эта девка с улицы. Остальные были слишком заняты, рассматривая впечатляющее для ее возраста досье, и дружно мысленно благодарили Хоукая за такое приобретение.

Приобретению в лице Наташи в речи Хилл досталось почетное предпоследнее место:

— Там русские. А что если она нас продаст?

По мнению Фьюри купить их цирк мог разве что слепой идиот. Собственное отсутствие глаза это в некоторой степени даже подтверждало.

— Мы слишком дорого стоим, — сообщил он Хилл в ответ. — А Наташа плохо торгуется.

На самом деле торговаться она умела, правда, только тогда, когда дело касалось работы. Три дня отпуска и цветастый арабский базар в Эмиратах закончились в свое время ссорой неразлучной парочки на целую неделю.

Бартон, которого жизнь научила считать деньги, долго язвил над тем, за сколько Наташа купила несчастный ковер. Как мужчина, Фьюри понимал, что он так себя ведет больше из-за обиды за свою девушку и злости, что угроза опоздания на обратный рейс не дала ему пообщаться с продавцом, но как посторонний наблюдатель, он определенно был на стороне Наташи — язык у Бартона был без костей, и иногда он обижал людей, сам того не замечая. «Прет напролом как Халк», — описал как-то его шуточки Коулсон.

Халку тем временем тоже досталось.

— Такой ученый сидит в глуши без дела, — выставила аргумент Хилл.

Если бы этот ученый был здесь, он бы уже позеленел, причем в прямом смысле еще до конца первой минуты монолога, и минута стала бы последней. На секунду Фьюри всерьез задумался об участии в каком-нибудь эксперименте — с такими-то преимуществами. Но Беннер бы точно не оценил.

Он настоятельно рекомендовал Щ.И.Т.у не трогать его. Именно так: «настоятельно», потому что лучше него никто не знал, что может произойти, и «рекомендовал», потому что указывать Щ.И.Т.у все равно бесполезно, а докторополовина их с Халком тандема пробивной наглостью не отличалась. Халк, впрочем, наглым тоже не был, зато пробивать умел быстро и на века.

Фьюри, может быть, и настоял бы, чтобы Беннер работал у них, но на охрану объектов от Халка ушла бы половина персонала. Да и работать с ним элементарно бы побоялись, а для того чтобы винить себя за Халка, у Беннера и так поводов хватало. Так что тот сидел в Индии, подальше от всех, а Фьюри тщательно следил, чтобы место одного доброго деревенского доктора не занял небезызвестный великан.

Монолог наконец закончился. Хилл, довольная отсутствием возражений, стояла, не пряча победного блеска в глазах.

А потом улыбнулась хитро, как будто ей в голову пришла отличная идея.

— Их нужно собрать в команду, — заявила она. — Так будет проще.

Фьюри просто покачал головой. Хватит на сегодня. В конце концов, директором оставался все еще он.

Если бы он только знал, что этот день кончится руинами четверти Нью-Йорка, он бы, быть может, и послушал бы Марию.

И тогда новоявленная команда погибла бы вместе с городом при атаке неизвестных, похожих на страшные шарнирные куклы пришельцев. Фил бы не спасся вместе со своей, по слухам, невестой. Наташа и Клинт, которых по секрету пригласили на небольшой праздник, сейчас уже не были бы живы, равно как и Старк, вызвавшийся лично доставить их на своем самолете в комплекте с хозяином и хозяйкой. К сотням жертв добавились бы еще и те индийские дети, которых за время своего отсутствия не спас бы Беннер.

Со Щ.И.Т.ом ничего бы не случилось. Вертоносец ушел под воду, спасая находящийся на борту Тессеракт, оставляя все заботы на армию, как того и хотел Совет. Фьюри в очередной раз похвалил себя за умение одновременно не соглашаться и не спорить с женщинами и умалишенными.

У них и так уже была команда, собравшаяся по своей воле и потому — куда более сильная. И эта команда, поднимавшая бокалы с шампанским на борту нового невидимого джета «Вэлиант», ждала всего одного звонка, чтобы сорваться с места.

Пожалуй, он позвонит им завтра.

А пока нужно занять каким-нибудь делом Марию.


End file.
